The invention relates to a molding for the retention of a tie in the concreting of a precast concrete part. In a known molding (German Patent Specification No. 3,037,596), blind-hole bores are made in the molding material at the head and are open on the top or lifting-out side facing away from the precast concrete part. After the setting of the concrete, two round bars can be inserted into these blind-hole bores, and the molding can subsequently be removed from the precast concrete part by pressing these round bars together in a scissor-like manner. However, during the installation or production of the precast concrete part, the blind-hole bores may be filled with concrete so that the round bars cannot be inserted, thereby making it impossible to lift out the molding. A further disadvantage of this known molding is that, in order to lever the molding out of the precast concrete part, a reliable supply of round bars which fit into the blind-hole bores of the molding is necessary.